Blender Trender
'Blender Trender '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Mimi is given a blender for her birthday from Sniffles, and it turns out all of her guests at her party have blenders. Starring *Mimi Featuring *Fuddles *Sniffles *Nutty *Flaky Appearences None Plot It is Mimi's birthday. At her house, Mimi is flustered about the surprise party that her friends had planned for her. Later, it is time to open presents. Mimi is ectastic about the presents that she is about to open. The last present that she opens is a blender, and she screams in fright! Later, it turns out that all of her guests have blenders! She screams so loudly, that it shakes her entire house! Sniffles later steps up to Mimi and tells her that it's only a blender, and she can handle that. Fuddles later comes up to her and hugs her. Sniffles then later announces that every guest including himself and Mimi would all test their blenders. When it is time to test the blenders, Sniffles goes first. He puts an extra pair of glasses in the blender and turns it on. The glasses easily got churned up into little plastic pieces. Mimi shakes a little bit in fear. While the blender is still running, Sniffles accidently slips on something, gets his long snout stuck in the blender, and gets torn up in a bloody mess! Mimi screams in fear very loudly. It is Nutty's turn to test his blender. He crazily turns it on, and tries to take off the candy on his body so he could put it in his blender. He couldn't do that, and falls in his blender! A splatter of blood then splatters on Mimi. She screams in fright again. It is now Flaky's turn. She is too scared to test her blender, but instead grabs one of her quills and puts it in her blender. She turns it on, and then she accidentely sticks her hand in the blender to grab her quill, and gets torn up one by one by it. Mimi screams again, louder this time. Fuddles is nearly the last one to go and test her blender. She throws in her crown and turns on her blender, but that just clogs the blender. She then tries to grab her crown, but the blender grinds her up into pieces. Mimi then cries over her loss. It is finally Mimi's turn. She is too scared to do anything, but she turns on her blender. She then hides in her small cupboard. She tries to close the door of it, but the windspeed of her blender is so strong, that it pulled her out of the cupboard and her ear got caught inside the blender. She screams as the blender is tearing her up. Finally, she gets torn up into tiny little pieces and a pool of blood drenches the screen as the episode ends. Moral "''Blenders are your friends!" Deaths *Sniffles accidently sticks his snout into his snout, causing him to get grinded up by his blender. *Nutty falls into his blender and gets grinded up by it. *Flaky gets torn up by her blender after trying to get one of her quills in it. *Fuddles gets torn up by her blender after trying to grab her crown. *Mimi gets grinded up by her blender after one of her ears got caught in it. Trivia *Everyone died in this episode. *This episode is similar to the canon TV episode Party Animal. *Everyone died a unique death by their blenders in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Mimi is scared of blenders. *On the box of Mimi's blender, the brand of it says "Grind3r 2000". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors